The Children of Izatlal
The Children of Izatlal were a group of four half-vampires and half siblings born near the end of the Age of the Revari. The four, under the leadership of their eldest brother Pilut, sought to claim their "right" as heirs to the Revari following the Dawn of Magic. History The Age of the Revari Pilut, Wynne, Civique, Oddysso and A'kord were sired by General Izatlal during the Revari's reign. Following the imprisonment of their father, the Revari took the half-vampires in as their wards. Raising them in their ways of cruelty, the five grew to be fierce warriors each, even gifting Pilut and Civique the power to invoke magic. The Revari appointed each of them as Guardians of the provinces of their empire, using their heritage as a sense of familiarity among the races dominant of those regions. During the Uprising, the siblings remained as loyal servants of their masters, even after the Banishment. For their crimes, the Genies of Qolas imprisoned them within a crypt below the Eastern Wastes of the Qolasian peninsula. The Age of Tranquility Nearly 300 years later, whether by horrible misfortune or diabolical intervention, a group of explorers made their way into the crypt where the five were trapped. As foolish unnamed adventurers are prone to do, the treasure hunters awoke the Children from their tombs and were instantly set upon by the ravenous creatures. After escaping their prison, the five set out to see what had become of the world. For whatever reason, Wynne decided to depart from her siblings, perhaps not sharing their lust for power. The remaining four eventually made their way to the abandoned Yuan-ti fortress island, Tzopilotl. The four converted the place into a more suitable base of operations before piecing together their plan. The Dawn of Magic Once mortals gained the power to cast spells and the link between ebyrith and arcanists was made clear, Pilut's plan was set in motion. Twenty years after the Dawn of Magic, the four infiltrated the Arcanist's Alliance (narrowly avoiding detection by Wynne). Using hypnotic magic on Tribunal jailers, the vampires redirected a prison transfer of 52 mages to the Pillars, where they were to be transformed into hosts for ebyrith by use of an elaborate ritual. Upon the fateful entrapment of Elton and Wynne DeCashe by Reeshleigh the aboleth, the vampires moved many other mages from the Arcanist's Alliance to the Pillars as well. The ritual worked quite poorly, as the ebyrith energy radiated by the entombed Colossi was too low to convert the entire group, rather changing only five at a time. After encountering the party, the vampires sent two newly transformed ebyrith and a charmed Tribunal Knight to kill them. The assassins were stopped, unexpectedly, with Wynne's intervention. While the party hunted down his father's remains, Pilut received a letter from Yunque, informing him of a more efficient way to warp mages. With the information needed to build their army, the vampires departed with their enchanted mages to Tzopilotl, where they would be defended by Yunque's Ice Tusks. At some point between moving to Tzopilotl and the party's arrival in Volkachin, the vampires acquired a young Iron Dragon and bound it to Pilut's will through the use of an enhanced Soul Jar spell. The Iron Dragon was turned into a conduit for ebyrith energy through the ingesting of a potion provided by Yunque's recipe. The captive mages were then transformed into an ebyrith army, and the Dragon was set to roam across Reixila with Civique and Oddysso, raining terror and growing the army further. Following a failed attack on the Dragon, Wynne was captured by her siblings and brought as a prisoner to Tzopilotl. Through the party's intervention, Wynne was set free. With the combined strength of Wynne, Stevie-6 and the party, Pilut was slain and the remaining Children of Izatlal scattered to the winds. Pilut (878 Wheel of Fortune- 946 P.L.) * main article: Pilut Wynne (983 Wheel of Fortune - Present) * main article: Wynne Civique (18 Justice - Present) Civique, born only moments before Oddysso, is third born of the five. The daughter of a famed orc warlord named Murgren Ilvsbain, Civique was likely the only spellcaster not related to an Outsider until the Dawn of Magic. The Revari granted her the gift of arcana when they introduced her to an elder ebyrith called Kograntu. After testing her abilities through the Trials of the Sibriex, Kograntu offered Civique a pact, which she promptly accepted. It is rumored that when Civique was sent into Onmire to keep an eye on the residents of the swamp, her Patron accompanied her and permanently poisoned the waters even to this day. Only encountering the party briefly in Altokiv, little is known about Civique's personality. She likely is just as powerful as her siblings, as she was able to free the imprisoned mages from Tribunal control during the panic they caused. Oddysso (18 Justice - Present) Oddysso, born only moments before Oddysso, is the fourth born of the family. Oddysso was born to Lady Thiala Nailo, an elf noblewoman of high status in Valley Grove. Trained from a young age to use his extreme nimbleness and stealth for assassinations and infiltration, Oddysso was a favorite instrument of the Whispermonger Revari (according to Wynne, on one of the five occasions she brought up her youth). Like his 'twin" sister, the party briefly met him in Altokiv. Oddysso's abilities were utilized in spreading misinformation and placing the blame for the attack on the Arcanist's Alliance. A'kord (55 Justice - Present) * main article: A'kord Category:Characters